


Testing

by within_a_dream



Category: Stanton & Barling - E.M. Powell
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Barling works far too hard. Stanton sets out to teach him a lesson about the virtues of relaxation.
Relationships: Aelred Barling/Hugo Stanton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Despite all of the time they’d spent together, Stanton still found himself in awe of the moments when Barling relaxed. Their duties had kept them both busy since their first delirious kiss, but there had been leisure as well, lazy mornings in bed ( _in Barling’s bed_ , Stanton still couldn’t believe it) and kisses shared over Barling’s books.

No leisure today. Stanton had joined Barling at his home after a long journey back to London after an equally long time spent investigating a murder, and he’d hoped to spend their evening relaxing together. Instead, Barling had retreated to his study to scrawl out God knew not what on his endless parchment, leaving Stanton unoccupied.

Stanton still worried, with nearly every action he took, that he would make some mistake that would shatter whatever they had between them. He’d never been with – he’d never _loved_ a man before, and Barling had loved only one, and they had both seen what had resulted of that love. Barling was inexperienced altogether, and Stanton was finding that the fair number of women he had taken to bed and the smaller number that he had loved had not prepared him for the strict and surprisingly skittish man with whom he now shared his life.

Which was a rather long-winded way of saying that he’d been lurking outside of Barling’s study for quite some time now, trying to gather the courage to enter. Embarrassing, really. He could face down a crazed murderer, but talking to his lover left his knees quaking. Enough was enough.

"You’ve been at that for quite some time," he said, strolling into the room as if he hadn’t been frozen in fear just a moment before. "You work too hard."

Barling deigned to look up from his writing, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps you don’t work hard enough."

"You’ve been working for over a week, and me along with you. I will _not_ listen to another lesson, Aelred. In fact, I have a lesson for _you_." Calling each other by their Christian names when they were alone still made Stanton’s heart dance. Outside, Barling was the King’s man, but in here he was Stanton’s Aelred. He leaned over the desk and kissed Barling, enjoying the way his eyes widened.

"You’ll muss up my desk," Barling said, although Stanton noted with some satisfaction that his face was going pink and a smile was playing at the edges of his lips.

Stanton took the quill from Barling’s hand, blotted it, and slid it into the drawer closest to him. After a pointed look from Barling, he capped the inkwell and nestled it next to the quill. "Happy now?"

"I suppose I could take a break."

Stanton grinned. "Come here, then." When Barling had extricated himself from his chair, Stanton pulled him into a deeper kiss, pressing him back against the desk.

"Bedroom?" Barling murmured between kisses.

"Mmm, I’m happy here." Stanton hitched Barling’s tunic up toget his hands on Barling’s arse, tracing one finger over his hole. "I’ve been thinking about this all day."

They’d fucked many times, in many configurations, and it still awed Stanton how much Barling melted into any touch. A few kisses and a well-placed finger and Barling came apart, and every time it went straight to Stanton’s cock.

Stanton pulled away for a moment to slick his fingers, and whispered, "Turn around," into Barling’s ear. Barling did so, arching up into Stanton’s touch.

He still felt a novice at most of this, but Stanton had learned how to touch Barling to make him moan. He fucked Barling with his fingers until Barling was shaking against the desk; the way he could make Barling tremble still sent a thrill through him. "You’re going to think of me whenever you’re in here working," he said, nipping at Barling’s earlobe.

Barling moaned, his face pressed against the desk. "Please," he murmured.

Stanton thrust his fingers one last time, then withdrew them. When he slid his cock into Barling, tight and welcoming, he knew he wouldn’t last long. In truth, he rarely did – he’d found himself ill-suited for prolonged sodomy, usually spending like a lad after only a few thrusts, but Barling didn’t seem to mind.

He kissed the space between Barling’s shoulder blades, hands sliding down to rest on Barling’s hips as he began to thrust in earnest. He couldn’t help but babble: "God’s bones, you’re good. I’ve wanted to do this to you since we got back from that accursed village, I’ve been waiting all day, you’re _so good_ , I love you!" He lost all coherency as he spent, hands vice-tight on Barling’s hips.

Barling, as always, was kind enough not to mention the blasphemy or professions of undying affection that inevitably occurred when Stanton was in the throes of passion. He looked over his shoulder at Stanton, not quite managing to keep his face serious as he said, "You’ll have to clean my desk."

Stanton slid his hand under Barling to find his cock limp, inadvertently spreading Barling’s spend across the wood. "I think I can manage that."

" _Now,_ Stanton, or it will dry."

"Do you have much experience in the drying properties of semen, then?" Stanton kissed away whatever Barling was about to say. "Admit it, this was a much more rewarding way to spend the afternoon than poring over your parchments."

Barling paused for entirely too long before breaking out into a grin. "It has its merits."


End file.
